


Tinfoil

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 在斯大林格勒，伊万与基尔伯特偷偷见面。二战背景。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Tinfoil

伊万背着基尔伯特奔跑在满目疮痍的街道上，这里刚刚停止了战火，两方都得到了一些喘息与休息的机会，伊万在爆炸后的废墟之中把基尔伯特拖了出来，他看着对方肮脏的、落满了尘土且到处都是血口子的脸，有那么一瞬间他不知道应该做些什么。其实应该立刻掏出枪来把敌军的长官给击毙的，但是伊万知道基尔伯特死不了，因为他与自己一样，并不是人类，虽然他们也与人类无异，一起参与到这场惨绝人寰的战争中去，但是国家意识体是死不了的。

他蹲下身来，脚下踩着碎石和被翻起的泥土，他把基尔伯特背了起来，慢慢站起身来的时候感受到对方并没有他想象中的那么重，这倒是令他有一点吃惊，他停顿了一会儿，微微侧过头去仔细端详基尔伯特，对方眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴巴是稍稍张开着的，嘴唇因为缺水而泛起干枯的死皮。伊万往前迈出一步，再是第二步，在习惯了背上的重量之后他开始小跑起来，在刚迈出步伐的时候他并没有想好要把基尔伯特带到哪里去，是带回自己那里还是直接送回德军去，他在走第二步路的时候依旧没有考虑清楚，不过在他开始小跑之后倒是明确了接下去要去的方向。

他得把基尔伯特送回去。

伊万在昏暗的灯光下慢慢顺着基尔伯特短短的、毛茸茸的头发，对方银白色的头发反射着那些微小的光芒，散发出一种柔和的色彩。他们刚刚结束一场粗暴疼痛的性爱，伊万觉得自己的性器还在隐隐作痛，他想现在正趴在那里的基尔伯特也好不到哪里去，对方每一个细微的动作都可以牵扯到伤口，新的与旧的，而他那些因为伤口而轻声喘息着的声响被伊万捕捉地一清二楚。伊万也不知道这事情怎么就会发展成这个样子了，明明之前他们还无声地坐在这个废弃的塔楼上看那被炮火映亮的天空和弥漫在整座城市上空的硝烟。基尔伯特一如既往地沉默，伊万也跟着一起安静地坐在那里，与基尔伯特的腿微微碰在一起。这所废弃的塔楼神奇般地没有德军也没有苏军，它就这么被两方都遗忘着，兀自矗立在这片区域的中央，伊万有时会来这里与基尔伯特碰面，在停战的时候，他们两人也不谈论关于战争的事情，仅仅就是坐在那里看着天空，直到黎明来到再各回各自的阵营。

伊万转过头去看身边的基尔伯特，他面无表情地盯着那恐怖的天空看，伊万也不明白为何他会执着于这个这么长的时间，不过每次当他也把视线投入到天中去的时候，也会像基尔伯特一般看上好久好久，直到对方先站起身来才回过神。伊万以为今天也是如同之前的那几次一样，等黎明来了就各自回去，但很快事情的发展就不是伊万所想象的那样了。基尔伯特开口说了什么，伊万并不能听得很清楚，他想自己好像已经很久没有听基尔伯特对他说过话了，对方见到他只是点个头什么的，只有肢体动作没有实际的说话声音，有的时候他也会对于自己的话语回答一些，但都只是从鼻腔中所发出来的简短的音调，并不构成一个完整的单词，更不要说一句句子了。伊万愣了半天，他将身子微微前倾想要去听基尔伯特到底说了些什么，却被对方一把拉过来压倒在地，他条件反射地抽出自己的匕首来抵住基尔伯特的脖颈，锋利的匕首划伤了对方颈部的皮肤，血液流淌下来，两方僵持在那里，最后基尔伯特率先咧开嘴笑了起来。他慢慢松开压制住伊万的双手，然后半举过头，对方想要顺势起来却发现自己的双腿仍旧处于对方的钳制之下，基尔伯特整个人都坐在他的身上，双腿分开放在伊万半躺着的身体两侧。基尔伯特居高临下地看着伊万，这个时候他又将笑容再次收了起来，重新变回那个无表情的他，伊万猜不到对方到底要做些什么，一把匕首仍旧护着自己，基尔伯特再次开口，他放下自己的手，垂在身体的两侧。基尔伯特用一根手指轻轻推开伊万握住匕首的手，然后扯了扯自己军服的领子。

“做爱吧，我们。”

基尔伯特从罩在他身上的军服下伸出一只手来摸向伊万，坐着的那个人察觉到了这一点就又往那里靠了靠，空气中弥漫着一股衰败、腐烂的气味，还有精液的味道，但是这两个人并不会顾虑这么多，他们只是静静地待在已经破烂不堪的沙发上，等待着黎明的到来。基尔伯特叹了口气，那是一声很长很长的叹息，伊万并不想知道对方的叹息声中包含了何种的情感，他只是有一下没一下地拨弄着基尔伯特的头发，他感觉到油腻与肮脏，如同自己的一般。伊万想到在刚刚结束的性事中他好像看到了基尔伯特的泪水，不知道是因为疼痛还是别的什么，他骑在自己的身上，背对着光的缘故而看不清楚脸，伊万只是隐隐约约觉得对方在压抑着什么，他在流泪，无声地，那些细小的水珠有些跌落在他的胸口，这才让他有些确信对方在哭。他这个时候有点想问基尔伯特“你刚刚是在哭吗”，但是觉得他问不出口，他想对方也不会承认他流泪的事情，那是个何其重视“骄傲”的人，岂能轻易在敌人面前示弱呢？不过伊万又想回来，刚做过爱的他们是什么关系呢？虽然在几个世纪之前他们就看过彼此赤身裸体的样子，也不是没有进行过性||交，但是现在处于敌对方的他们又算被什么所牵连着而做出这样的事情呢？许许多多的问题纠结缠绕在伊万的脑海中，他停下了手中的动作，将自己的手缩了回来，有些不知所措地摩擦了起来，他感到空气里那些难闻的味道开始顺着他的气管一直窜到他的四肢百骸，他感到压迫、喘不过气来，他甚至不敢扭头去看躺在一旁的基尔伯特。

“你在想什么？”基尔伯特的声音幽幽地传了过来，他的嗓音沙哑，因为从一开始他就没想掩藏他的呻吟声。他低沉的声音也和污浊的空气一起压在伊万的心上，他没有动，直到基尔伯特先等不及了再次开口。

“我受够了。”这是基尔伯特对伊万说的第二句令他感到意外的事情，伊万惊讶地转过头去，看到基尔伯特把头搁在自己的一只裸露的手臂上，“受够这一切了，炮火、尘土、硝烟，还有那些无休无止的跳蚤。”他懒洋洋地开口，像是不经意地在抱怨着这些在战时寻常不过的东西，但是伊万知道这不是他真正想要说的，他看到对方十分疲倦的眨了眨眼，一副快要睡过去的表情，伊万从没在基尔伯特的脸上看到过如此疲惫不堪的神情，从他很久很久之前认识他开始，经历了这么多场战争，他参与了他几个世纪的生命，如今基尔伯特，曾经名号响彻欧洲的“条顿战神”低垂着眉眼对他说他厌倦了，他厌倦战争了。

“都疯了，全都疯了，路德维希、希特勒还有整个国家，全都疯了，脱轨了，这该死的一切，该死的战争，该死的。我想回去，我想睡觉，我不想再听见炮火的声响，我只想好好地躺在一张床上睡上一觉，安稳的一觉。”基尔伯特喃喃自语着，他也不管这些如果被军队中听到会彻底丧失士气的话从他嘴中说出到底是多么的不对劲，他只是这么说着。“杀死你们和被你们杀死有什么不一样吗？”他在闭上眼睛之前像是问话一般吐出这一句话，伊万伸出手来揽过对方，他轻声回答着“不一样”，然后安抚着基尔伯特好睡上一点时间。

“一样吗？”

“不一样的。”

“没有什么不一样的。”

伊万穿过层层被废弃的防御，他知道街道两侧的楼房中有自己的、对方的狙击手正密切关注着他们，但是他们并没有开枪，没有一个人行动，每一位士兵都屏住呼吸看着自己的国家在做些什么，他们不知道他们到底在干什么，但是没有人敢越界。伊万感受到许多双眼睛正盯着自己的后背，他想若是眼神是具有杀伤力的话，那么自己早就已是千疮百孔。他渐渐停了下来，停在了两方商量下来作为缓冲区的喷泉那里，他把背上的基尔伯特放了下来，对方仍旧紧闭着眼睛，微弱地汲取着空气中的氧气。伊万用袖子去抹了抹对方的脸，把他脸上的泥土给擦擦干净，然后把他扶到喷泉旁靠着，他抬头去看天，天空呈现出一种诡谲的颜色，像是被炮火永久染上了这种色彩一般。伊万在那里站了一会儿，转头走回自己的部队所占领的地方。

“长官，前方有一名德国士兵站在那里。”伊万身边的士兵给他递过望远镜，伊万挥了挥手表示并不需要，他清楚地知道站在那里等着他们的是谁，除了基尔伯特还能有谁呢？他眯起眼来确认了一下，虽然离他们还有不少的距离但从那个身形来看准是他没有错。伊万带了一名士兵前去，留下其他的人站在原地待命，他与那名士兵踩过碎石和雪层慢慢靠近基尔伯特，对方转过头来，他只扫了那名苏联军人一眼，淡淡地、不带感情地扫了一下，随后视线就锁定在了伊万的身上，他稍稍歪过头来看着伊万，伊万看到他的眼睛里似乎隐藏着什么，一种悲伤的、疲倦的，却又冷酷的情感。没有人说话，基尔伯特突然举起他的手枪往伊万右脚前方的地上打了一发子弹，伊万和那位苏联士兵惊得往后退了一步，那士兵愤怒地举起步枪就想射击，却被伊万拦了下来，他不解地去看自己的长官，只看得他紧抿的唇，脸上却也是如同对面的敌人一般面无表情。

“这是还你的人情。”基尔伯特开口，他的声音依旧沙哑着，被烟火燎了嗓的感觉，这个声音又将伊万的心给撩拨了起来，他不明白这份奇怪的感受，只得默默忍受着，然后看着基尔伯特转身往他来时的方向走了回去，他的脚步依旧像那个几世纪前的基尔伯特，军人的本性。伊万弯腰捡起那颗子弹，他把它揣在自己军服的口袋中，领着自己的士兵也往回走。他想到签订《苏德互不侵犯条约》的时候，基尔伯特也是在场的，他也是这么面无表情地垂着手站在路德维希的旁边，军帽压得低低的，嘴唇紧抿着，令人看不清他的表情，猜不透他在想些什么。

他从一开始就知道吗？关于现在的这个局面？伊万不禁渴求着探求这个问题的答案，他将手抄进口袋中，拿起那枚子弹来回不停地摩挲。他和自己的部队集合，在继续往前走之前他回过头去看了一眼，基尔伯特已经走得很远，他的背影快要与远方的建筑融为一体，伊万看着对方的身影渐渐变成一个小小的点，然后再去看不远处的天空，乌云已经消除了一点，透出一些太阳的光芒，他压了压帽檐，转过身来指挥着军队继续往下走去。

算好伊万已经离开很久了之后基尔伯特才停下脚步来，他转过身去，其实已经看不到他们刚刚碰面的地点了，他看着另一边，花了很久的时间，然后他看向那座废弃的塔楼楼顶，依旧是一个能够平静地等待着黎明、希望与和平的地方，一个他可以暂时逃避这种种事物的地方。他看到塔楼顶上已有阳光倾洒下来，感叹般地用气声说了一句什么，缓慢地、平和地、虔诚地，他像是放下了之前所有的重担，而后微微翘起了嘴角。

神与我们同在。


End file.
